Talon Apartment (Earth 1)
|country= |state=Kansas |city= }} The Talon apartment was a small residential apartment at the top of the coffeehouse. Physical Appearance The apartment's only access is from a staircase that ascends from the seating area. It has a stained glass front window. The main area of the apartment appears to be a studio apartment, with no real wall separating the bedroom from the kitchen and living area. The main area is furnished minimally. The walls are turquoise with colored squares and is adorned with posters of classic movies (probably dating from the time when the Talon was a movie theater). It also has an additional room located on the side of the living room. The bedroom area is located next to the bathroom and separated from the living room by the kitchen. It has a bed located in the middle with night tables on the sides. The kitchen has a small bar and shelves against the back wall for storage. It appears to contain a small sink and stove and some small appliances; however, it does not appear to contain a refrigerator. The living room has a futon that serves as a bed on occasions and is located in front of a window overlooking the neon signs of the building. It also has an old-fashioned furnace that gives the place warmth. Known Residents Initially, the apartment was an unrenovated space above the coffee shop. Lana offered it to the when they were about to lose their farm, but saved them by buying the farm and giving them the deed. * : In 2004, Lana Lang finally renovated the apartment when stated that he had nowhere to live. * : After Lana left to attend school in Paris, Lex decided to close down the Talon. However, Lana abruptly and urgently returned to Smallville three months later, and rented the apartment. * : When Lana moved into the dorms at , rented the apartment. As 's campaign manager, Lois hosted his election victory party at the Talon in January 2006. * Chloe and Lois: The events of caused the Metropolis University dorms to close, so Lois shared the apartment with her cousin for over two years. At the time, Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane were both journalists who had written articles attacking . Despite Lex Luthor's position as their landlord, he did not object to their staying in the Talon apartment. That said, he was not above abusing his position as their landlord to excuse snooping in the Talon apartment. * Chloe and Jimmy: Lois moved out of the Talon when Chloe's fiancé Jimmy Olsen moved in. Chloe and Jimmy were the residents of the Talon until their wedding. When returned to for a short time in 2009, she stayed with Chloe in the apartment while Jimmy was still in the hospital. However, the relationship was unable to sustain Jimmy's severe injury and Jimmy did not return after leaving the hospital. In order to be close to Chloe, took up residence in the basement of the Talon. Later, shortly before Jimmy was killed by Davis, Jimmy revealed to Chloe that he had purchased a loft apartment for the two of them to live in. * Chloe and Lois: However, as of 2010, Chloe and Lois were still depicted as living in the apartment together. In Warrior, Lois' clothing is still in the closets, her Xbox was still hooked up to the television, and Chloe took Stephen to the apartment as if it were hers. Additionally, Chloe told Courtney in Absolute Justice that the Watchtower was business headquarters only, insinuating that she did not live there. * : When Lois moved to and Chloe went missing, Clark let Cat Grant stay at the apartment when her life was in danger from . Early History In 1996, a homicidal orderly named Michael Westmore killed Gretchen Winters in the Talon apartment and buried her body in the wall of the bathroom. Season Three In the season premiere, with Clark having run away to Metropolis and the Kents about to lose their farm, Lana invites Jonathan and Martha to live in the apartment. They initially accept, until Jonathan decides to go after Clark and brings him back. Lana invited Adam to live in the apartment above the Talon and he agreed. Then, she renovated the apartment and rented it to him. She was slightly afraid of him, but after Lana discovered Adam's dark secret, she asked Lex for help to evict Adam out of the building. Lex arrived at the Talon to find that Adam was gone and that Lana was attempting to scrub away the memory of Adam from the apartment. Season Four Following the departure of Lana toward Paris, the Talon was closed for several months. When she returns to Smallville, goes to visit Lex at the and talk about reopening the Talon and Lana renting out the upstairs apartment there. Lex accepts the proposal and then rents the apartment for her. That same night, Lana's boyfriend surprises her by showing up in the Talon to stay together. In his quest for the Stones of Power, Lana uses the apartment of the Talon to hide the Cristal of Air once she starts to realize the true intentions of Jason and Genevieve, and finally, being possessed by the countess, kills Genevieve, when she confronts her at her apartment. Season Five After several ups and downs in their relationship, finally after Clark was made mortal by Jor-El, Clark and Lana consummate their love in the apartment of the Talon losing their virginity to each other. During a thunderstorm, Chloe is taking a shower at Lois' Talon apartment and sees a young girl pleading to help her. Lois rushes into the bathroom and finds Chloe crouched in a corner with her wrists cut. After being accused of attempting suicide, Chloe and Clark investigate the incident and find a skeleton behind of the wall and discover that the girl has been murdered years ago by a former tenant of the apartment. Season Six After awakening her soul of a reporter, Lois leaves the rates of coffee and gets a job at the . She continues living at the apartment above the Talon, but after the incidents of the , now shares the place with Chloe, who stay with her until the Met U recovers from the destruction. Although some time later the bedrooms are repaired, Chloe feels comfortable living in the Talon and choose to stay there. Lana engaged to Lex attracts the attention from the paparazzi, who begin to harass her. After a maniac begins to torment her, she seeks refuge staying with Chloe at the Talon while Lex was on a trip. When Chloe mysteriously disappears after witnessing an abduction, Jimmy placed advertisements by the Talon to see if anyone recognized her. But just then, Chloe appears behind him with no memory of what had happened. Certain day, Chloe wakes up with muddy boots on the floor of her apartment and after investigate, she and Clark discovers that she has been out of the Talon for the nights under the orders of his mother. After Jimmy's departure, Chloe remained at the Talon living with her cousin. Season Seven Chloe and Lois continue to live in the apartment above the Talon and are frequently visited by Jimmy who had returned from his trip. When Chloe is accused of working for a terrorist organization, his apartment is being watched by the federals and Jimmy is approached by a brunette woman at the Talon coffee shop and forced to spy on his girlfriend. When Kara begins to act strangely, Clark thinks that she could be infected with and then enlist Chloe to help. She lures Kara to her apartment and tries to use green K on her but doesn't work and then discover that "she" is, in fact, Brainiac. attacked her and Chloe falls unconscious on the ground, being found later by Jimmy. Finally after, Chloe recovers, Jimmy takes her to the apartment and after realizing how much he loved Chloe, Jimmy proposes her at the Talon coffeehouse, but just then they are ambushed by the , that take Chloe before she can answer. Season Eight With Chloe in jail, Lois was the only one living at the Talon for nearly a month. When Chloe is released from Black Creek, she goes to the Talon and there finds Jimmy waiting for her. Then, she finally says yes to his marriage proposal. Jimmy moves in with Chloe to begin to live together and celebrate their engagement party at the Talon coffee shop. Lois, uncomfortable with the situation, decides to moves to another department and then left the building. Chloe wakes up one morning feeling strange and begins to lose his memory, forgetting that Jimmy lived with her and then throwing him out of the apartment. Chloe escapes from the hospital where she was interned and after Davis Bloome finds her, he returns her to the Talon thinking that there might help her better. Chloe and Jimmy continue to live together until their wedding day, in which Jimmy is seriously injured and have to be moved to Star City for better treatment. During this time, Lana returns to Smallville and stay at the Talon apartment, as Chloe travels constantly to care for her husband. Lana and Clark remembers the old days at the Talon and the she realizes that he has changed a lot since she served coffee in the coffee shop. When Lana finally leaves Smallville, Chloe returned to live at the Talon. After a hard fight, Jimmy refuses to return to live with her on the grounds that their marriage was over and then she is left utterly alone in the apartment. Season Nine After disappeared mysteriously, a recently widowed return to live alone at the Talon apartment despite spending more time at the that Jimmy had given her. When Lois returned after being lost for three weeks, she moved back in to keep Chloe company, and the two cousins returned to live together. Thanks to this, Chloe learned that Lois was still receiving calls from the Blur and also that she was beginning to date Clark. When Chloe met a promising young superhero, she took him to the Talon with the idea of having some fun time. After discovered all of his abilities, she was seduced by the excitement and then, climbed with the man to the cornice of the apartment. From there, they flew through the sky to Metropolis. Lois briefly moved from the Talon apartment to live with Clark when she was mesmerized by gemstone kryptonite, but then returned to normal and moved back with Chloe. After Chloe and Oliver began a relationship, Oliver confronted Chloe at the apartment after learned that she was stealing money from him and warned her that could be spying through the walls. Season Ten When was attacked by , let her stay at the Talon apartment since was in and was missing. When Cat showed up at the apartment with groceries, was already there. They had a tense encounter, and Cat revealed that metahumans were torturing humans down at an abandoned brewery. When Cat turned her back, Green Arrow disappeared through the window. While Lois was preparing to reveal to Clark that she knew her secret, she was in the apartment facing a mirror talking to herself and charismatic testing how she would talk to Clark. Then she went to the Daily Planet with the amulet of Isis. In an attempt to assassinate General , the launched a homing missile to the General's location, the Talon. However, he left his tracking device with in the apartment. The missile was launched and destroyed the apartment but Clark rushed in and rescued her. Notes * Tess and Lex have both sometimes used their position as the Talon landlord to excuse snooping in the Talon apartment. * The only main characters that have never stepped inside the Talon apartment are , , and . Although Kara was once seen inside it, it is actually in disguise. * In the later seasons, the interior of the apartment featured posters for the films Bonnie and Clyde and A Clockwork Orange. The latter starred Malcolm McDowell, who voiced Metallo on Superman: The Animated Series. The former featured Gene Hackman (Lex Luthor in the Christopher Reeve Superman movies), Faye Dunaway (who played Selena in the 1984 film Supergirl) and Michael J. Pollard (who played Mr. Mxyzptlk in the 80's live-action Superboy TV series). Furthermore, Bonnie and Clyde was written by David Newton and Robert Benton. The two also collaborated on the musical It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman and co-wrote Superman the Movie. Newton also co-wrote Superman II and III, with his wife, Leslie Newman. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Earth 1 Locations Category:Smallville Locations